PEP Decorations
A variety of items to enhance an event's setting or contribute to a story or game with other Player Event Perks. Flags and Banners * Green Banner—315 credits * Green and Grey Banner—315 credits * Corellian Flag—315 credits * Corellian Banner—315 credits * Dantooine Flag—315 credits * Dathomir Flag—315 credits * Endor Flag—315 credits * Lok Flag—315 credits * Naboo Flag—315 credits * Rori Flag—315 credits * Stone Based Banner—315 credits * Talus Flag—315 credits * Tatooine Banner—315 credits * Tatooine Flag—315 credits * Yavin Flag—315 credits * Imperial Banner—315 credits * Alliance Banner—315 credits Gazebos, Pavillions, Gates and Pillars *Garden Gazebo—2,300 credits *Gate: Corellia Style 1 -- 1,125 credits *Gate: Corellia Style 2 -- 1,125 credits *Gate: Tatooine Style—1,125 credits *Nightsister-style Gate—5,000 credits *Pillar: Corellia Style 01—900 credits *Pillar: Corellia Style 02—900 credits *Pillar: Imperial Style 01—900 credits *Pillar: Imperial Style 02—900 credits *Pillar: Naboo Style 01—900 credits *Pillar: Naboo Style 02—900 credits *Pillar: Rebel Style 01—900 credits *Pillar: Rebel Style 02—900 credits *Pillar: Tatooine Style—900 credits *Wall: Corellia Style 01—1,225 credits *Wall: Corellia Style 02—1,225 credits *Wall: Imperial Style 01—1,225 credits *Wall: Imperial Style 02—1,225 credits *Wall: Naboo Style, Short—1,225 credits *Wall: Naboo Style, Tall—1,225 credits *Wall: Rebel Style 01—1,225 credits *Wall: Rebel Style 02—1,225 credits *Wall: Tatooine Style—1,225 credits Landed Ships * X-Wing—2,000 credits * TIE Bomber—2,000 credits * TIE Fighter—2,000 credits * Lambada Shuttle—2,000 credits * Rodian Shuttle—3,625 credits * Shuttle—3,000 credits * YT 1300—5,500 credits * YT 2400—2,400 credits Vehicles *AB-1 Landspeeder—1,625 credits *AT-AT—9,000 credits *AT-ST—7,000 credits *AV-21 Landspeeder—1,625 credits *BARC Speeder—1,625 credits *Flash Speeder—2,000 credits *Lava Skiff—2,000 credits *Speeder Bike—1,625 credits *Swoop Bike—1,625 credits *XP-34 Landspeeder—1,625 credits Droids *Powered Down 2-1B Surgical Droid—750 credits *Powered Down Droideka—750 credits *Powered Down EG-6 Power Droid—750 credits *Powered Down LE Medical Droid—750 credits *Powered Down LOM Protocol Droid—750 credits *Powered Down Probe Droid—750 credits *Powered Down R2 Droid—750 credits *Powered Down R3 Droid—750 credits *Powered Down R4 Droid—750 credits *Powered Down R5 Droid—750 credits *Powered Down RA-7 Droid—750 credits Other *Antenna—1,625 credits *Bacta Tank—1,450 credits *Basic Tent—1,500 credits *Cafe Chair—300 credits *Campfire—750 credits *Chair—625 credits *Cooling Unit—2,750 credits *Datadisk Hologram 01—375 credits *Datadisk Hologram 02—375 credits *Escape Pod Door—625 credits *Escape Pod—2,000 credits *Folding Chair—625 credits *Gaming Table—365 credits *Generator—950 credits *Grave Stone 01—1200 credits *Grave Stone 02—1200 credits *Grave Stone 03—1200 credits *Hunk of Meat—375 credits *Installation: Fusion Generator—2,000 credits *Installation: Gas Harvester—2,000 credits *Installation: Moisture Harvester—2,000 credits *Installation: Solar Generator—2,000 credits *Ithorian Skull—750 credits *Jedi Table 01—1,575 credits *Jedi Table 02—1,575 credits *Jedi Table 03—1,500 credits *Krayt Dragon Skull—2,750 credits *Large Monstrous Skull—1,600 credits *Modern Dining Table—325 credits *Monstrous Skull—1,125 credits *Potted Plant - Orange Flowers—325 credits *Potted Plant - Purple Flowers—325 credits *Rack of Meats—950 credits * Saddled Bantha—4,500 credits * Sandcrawler—3,225 credits (Deploy on Tatooine only) * Scaffolding, Short—1,050 credits * Scaffolding, Tall—1,050 credits * Sith Altar—3,750 credits * Small Fruit Stand—950 credits * Streetlamp, Large—550 credits * Streetlamp, Small—550 credits * Supply Palette Style 01—875 credits * Supply Palette Style 02—875 credits * Supply Palette Style 03—875 credits * Supply Palette Style 04—875 credits * Supply Palette Style 05—875 credits * Supply Palette with Food—875 credits * Tank Farm—1,125 credits * Tiki Torch—750 credits * Webbed Tree—600 credits * Worklamp—800 credits Category:Player events